the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Solon Spyros
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | First Name Pronunciation * SOH-lohn |- | Homeland | Elis, Greece |- | Occupation | Council Member of Elis |- | Born | 1134 AD |- | Death | 1207 AD (Natural causes) |- | Sigil | |- | Motto | One Heart One Way |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Elisian, Greek |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.93 meters |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color | Green |- | Spoken Languages | Greek, English, French, German & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Darren Spyros † * Lola Spyros (nee Uleas) † |- | Siblings * Kallias Spyros † |- | Spouse(s) * Adrina Spyros (nee Rosti) † |- | Children * Ariston Spyros |- | Other Family Members * Kyra Spyros - Niece † * Panos of Myrmidon - Great Nephew * Lyra of Elis - Great Niece † * Arista of Myrmidon - Great Niece |} 'History' 'Younger Days' He was raised in a militaristic environment, with his father and brothers all having served in the armies of Elis. It was a generational affair. Though he had never been so interested in pursuing the life of a warrior, and with his education and intellect, ending up becoming a strategist for the Crown of Elis. This was an occupation he carried for many years, but with the events that arose concerning his brother, Kallias, and the Princess of Elis, Lyra, his faith in the crown was dissolved. After the death of his brother and Lyra, he took it upon himself to raise Kyra, their daughter, keeping her in his protection away from any who would seek to bring harm to her. As he knew that she was the rightful heir to Elis, she would be killed if any knew of her existence. For years, even after the death of his beloved wife, he cared for Kyra, and his own son Ariston. Alas, when Kyra was only 3 years of age, she was kidnapped in the night by the riders of Queen Callandra, and taken to the Isle of Midas to live the life of a slave. Solon, having never known what happened to her, thought Kyra, his only niece and the last thing he had left of his brother, to be dead and found by the crown after all. He lived in despair, feeling he had failed his brother and Lyra for not being able to protect their only child. 'Recovering his Family' For many years he suffered over this guilt, never knowing what happened to her. Until one day, as he wandered through the streets of Olympia, he was attacked by thugs, and from out of the light came Kyra, who protected him and scared off the attackers. Having seen her face, he saw the shining resemblance of her mother, and through time, they finally realised their connection. Having found each other again, Solon was content to have Kyra back in his life. Though when he heard the tales of how she was treated at the Isle of Midas, he felt so ashamed that he had been unable to protect her from such people. The days that she spent with him and his son, her cousin, Ariston. He told her the truth of her parents, and learned also about her relationship with the warrior Achilles, something that greatly worried him. In time, he came to meet the man himself, but feared what effects the life she had and the life with Achilles would have on her. He plainly saw that they were in love, but had not admitted it to either themselves or each other. He knew that this was the only way they were able to cope with it in this time, but he felt something dangerous would come from it. His worries were realised, when the news of a new ruler of Elis came into play. In time, he realised that the new ruler of Elis, Queen Thalia, was in actuality Kyra in disguise. His horror that she had done such deeds just to get the favour of Achilles, to make herself feel worthy, and also to claim vengeance on the Queen of the Isle of Midas deeply troubles him still, but he follows her. He swore that he would always protect her, and though he stood aside believing Achilles would protect her, with him not knowing of Kyra’s move, she now had no one. Solon has now taken it upon himself to ensure Kyra’s safety, and once again use his strategic skills to help her…… Even from herself….. Many long years after these troubles, Solon died in his home of Elis, with Kyra, Panos and Lyra at his side........ His legacy living on in them forever. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Elisian Category:Military Category:Warrior Category:Spyros Category:Deceased Characters Category:Misc. Generations